1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a booting apparatus and a method therefor.
2. General Background
Operating system (OS) developers usually target specific hardware architecture for their OS to run on. But an OS that is not developed for a specific hardware architecture, is not operable on that hardware unless additional reconfigurations are performed. These additional reconfigurations allow the OS to recognize and control the hardware of the computer. Also, different operating systems (OS), which are develop based on the same hardware architecture, can be installed on the same computer hardware and users can choose the OS to be loaded. However, the OS developers of one Operating System may choose not to develop their OS for other hardware architecture and the user of that OS is confined to using one particular hardware architecture.
What is needed, therefore, is a booting apparatus and a method adapted for conveniently booting a computer so as to load an OS which is not developed based on hardware architecture of the computer.